Pups and the Trouble with Turtles
February 22, 2014 May 22, 2014 23 May, 2014 | writer = Franklin Young | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save the Camping Trip | next = Pups and the Pirate Treasure}} "Pups and the Trouble with Turtles" is the 2nd half of the 25th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on February 22, 2014 in Canada, May 22, 2014 in the US and 23 May, 2014 in the UK. Tons of baby turtles are popping up all over The Lookout. Can the PAW Patrol help get them back to their homes before they get hurt? The episode begins with Rocky waking up. He walks over to his bowl and sees a baby turtle swimming in it. The other pups found several more baby turtles around the Lookout. Ryder finds one as well. Wondering where they all came from, while the pups give names to the turtles, Ryder tries to locate their home. After getting another turtle out of the periscope, Ryder notices that a pond near Farmer Yumi's is empty. Guessing that is the turtles' home, Ryder calls the pups. For once, Marshall doesn't crash into the elevator as he carefully walks in, revealing the one turtle they named Star, due to the star shape of her shell, is fast asleep on his back. He even takes his time joining the others, causing Ryder to ask what's the holdup before Marshall explains that if he walks at the speed of a turtle, he won't wake Star up, as she stretches and yawns before returning to sleep. Ryder starts to brief them on the situation from what he saw through the periscope. He doesn't get far before the screen goes dead for some reason. Finding more turtles down in the area under the control panel, having messed with the wires, Ryder lets them out while Chase captures them in his net. Before Chase catches the turtles, Ryder restarts the screen and resumes the briefing, and asks Rubble to join him with heading to the pond. With that, Ryder and Rubble head out, while the other pups take care of Star and the other turtles. When they arrive, they find one turtle still there in what water is left in the bottom of the pond. Assuring the turtle that his friends are on their way home, Ryder has Rubble dig a new hole for the underwater reservoir to use to fill up the pond. At the Lookout, the pups finally find a way to keep the turtles from wandering off by creating a playground for them. Back at the pond, Rubble finally strikes home, and creates a new hole for the water to fill the pond. However, the pond is filling faster than expected, and Rubble is in danger of his rig being drowned as the pond fills. He tries to start it and escape, but water has already gotten into the engine and flooded it, stalling it out. With Rubble needing help, Ryder calls Chase and Zuma to come over and help. Acting quickly, Zuma takes Chase's winch and dives into the pond, wrapping the winch around the drill arm of Rubble's rig. With the winch secured, Chase pulls Rubble and his rig to safety. A little while later, the digger's engine is cleaned out and dried, and Rubble is able to restart it. With the pond refilled, Ryder calls Skye to let her know she can bring the turtles home. Once they arrive, the turtles rejoin the one that was already there, but Star has a little more fun with Skye, tickling her before joining her friends, and then offering a wink of thanks to the PAW Patrol. Ryder ends the episode with a remix of the PAW Patrol motto, saying that if Star or the other turtles ever need help again, they just have to tickle for help, earning laughs from the pups along with himself. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *The Turtles *Star (first appearance) *Farmer Yumi (cameo) *Bettina (cameo) First Responders : Help Ryder get water in the pond again. ---- Backup and : Get Rubble and his rig out of the water. : Help bring the turtles back to the pond. Category:Episodes with Rubble on titlecard Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Zuma gets called for backup Category:Episodes where Chase gets called for backup Category:Episodes where Skye gets called for backup Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Franklin Young Category:Episodes Debuting a New Character